Conplicated
by kagehinaonice
Summary: Daichi is cute and this causes Suga turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

When it hits Suga, it's like a punch in the face. Or the chest. Or, really, pretty much anywhere that'll hurt or shock you so much that you lose all your bearings. It's not like he hadn't thought about it for a while now, but he'd always put it off as a joke, or nothing serious, or it was just because he was a teenager and teenagers were like this. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be, could he? No. He'd had a had. Except maybe the first years. He shook his and pushed the remaining strands out of his eyes. And really, his best friend? Could he be more cliché? He groaned. Daichi, of all people. This wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this. He was always a good person but the world was testing him now. If only he wasn't so nice or reliable or pretty. He was going to work on that last one. At this point Suga just kinda wanted to punch himself in the face too; it would've had the same effect.

Morning practice had finished but Asahi and Daichi had still been getting changed, they'd be at practice after school too. Probably late, if they wanted to get past preliminaries at the final, but things were coming together. Yamaguchi's serves, Kageyama and Hinata's quick. He rested his for head on the cold table. This was going to be a very long day. Or however long this was going to last. Should he talk to Asahi about this? Or Coach Ukai or Sensei? He's pretty sure they'd be fine with it. He trusts they would be. But still, he's known Daichi for three years. He doesn't want to ruin it. If he told Daichi would it bother him? Even if it did, Daichi wouldn't be one to show it. He'd be too nice. Damn Daichi and his kindness. Suga removes the thoughts from his mind. He won't think about it for the rest of the day.

He failed. By the time evening practice rolls around, he can't count how many time he's scolded himself. He's a mess. He's irritated and he can't even toss right. People are going to notice. People are noticing. Suga is going to punch himself in the face. Or he might punch Daichi in the face to make him look less pretty. No, that would be rude, he thinks. And damn it, why did they have to practice in shorts, where you can see legs. Legs and thighs. Was this what it was like to live in hell? He could probably get over this, probably. He did have to obsess over this. This was a natural thing. But how did Kageyama toss so perfectly to Hinata? He was pretty sure they were in love with each other. Not that either of them would admit it. Hinata trusted Kageyama so much he could close his eyes to spike. Neither of them were distracted.

This wasn't fair in the slightest. He sighed, bringing his head back to the game at hand, mumbling a 'what the fuck' to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed. Three days. A week. Two weeks. Why wasn't this over? Two weeks of terrible practice, a weekend of diving drills every time they lost a match against Nekoma or Fukurodani. Two weeks of watching jealously as Yui talked to Daichi without a care. Suga didn't get jealous much. Sometimes if he watched Kageyama set in a match for a long time, but that was it. Suga didn't get jealous over people. He was Sugawara Koushi, resident angel. And somehow, Daichi hadn't seemed to notice at all. If this was going to be a problem, he'd have to go to someone, as a responsible person. But who?

Usually he would go to Daichi, but that was out of the question right now. Asahi, his other best friend? Would Asahi be able to help? Coach or Sensei? They were adults, they'd have life experience or something. Hinata? Or Yamaguchi? Suga assumed they were in a similar boat with oblivious teenage boys, but they were only first years? Akaashi or Yaku? He was relatively often in touch with them. They were all responsible and parental over teams if overly energetic high-schoolers.

He was pushing this back as far as he gold manage with the Spring preliminaries coming quickly around the corner. They'd decided to stay. They would defeat Aoba Jousai in Spring. They needed to focus one match. Then the next match. Would he get to set again. He could imagine Asahi now, saying something about it being their last volleyball game. And then he and Daichi would both hit him for being so negative. Then there was the actual fact that no matter if they won or lost, soon they would be moving onto college anyway, and not necessarily with each other. And that scared him even more than any feelings did.

All he wanted was a simple life, and now he had this. He was young. He felt like he was already having a midlife crisis. It obviously showed when Asahi walked into the club room and his usually look of worry deepened even further. Suga brought his mouth into a smile and waved.

Asahi shook his head. "What is it? I know worried when I see it, I'm constantly worried."

"That's because you're a wuss." Suga chokes out a laugh. Asahi looks hurt. "Ah, I guess I just have a lot of feelings I'm not sure about."

"People feelings or like..." Asahi tries to motion with his hands, "Not playing volleyball feelings..."

Suga gives Asahi a stare that could kill and Asahi is visibly terrified. He sighs and shakes his head. "People feelings, I guess."

"Is it Shimizu-san? Or some girl in-"

Suga bites his lip, "No."

"No its not Kiyoko or No it-" Suga interrupts Asahi again.

"No. its not either." Suga almost whispers, cheeks slightly pink.

"But... Oh. Oh. That's okay. Who is it?" Asahi asks.

The door clicks open, and Daichi enters, arm full with refilled water bottles. "All done, we should head over and open up the gym." He smiles, and Suga is dead. Asahis eyes flick quickly between them before catching Suga's eye. He nods solemly.


End file.
